Mechanisms or modes of travel over which two or more parties may communicate may be referred to as communication channels. Exemplary communication channels may include television, text messaging, mobile telephones, social media websites, and even billboards, as some examples. A message source may provide a message to one or more recipient parties through one or more communication channels. In some cases, the message may be provided from a company to a consumer or from the consumer to the company, while in other cases, communication may be between individuals, such as friends.
Management of communication channels may be difficult for senders and recipients of messages. For example, it may be difficult for senders to determine what communication channel to use to reach a particular recipient and when to reach the recipient, and it may be difficult for recipients to be responsive to senders across the different channels to which they have access. Moreover, marketers or other senders of messages may attempt to reach consumers without knowing the preferred communication channels of the consumers, and it may be difficult for the message sources to efficiently evaluate the performance of the marketing messages sent through various communication channels once sent.